Un Encuentro Inesperado
by Mary-loza92
Summary: Un pueblo extraño con muchos misterios y al parecer una chica esta involucrada en ello,y dos hermanos dispuestos a resolver los problemas que aquejan ese lugar.


Un día los hermanos Elric tenían una misión un poco alejada de central, cosa por la que estaban algo enojados porque se estaban atrasando mucho en su investigación de la piedra filosofal...

Después de un largo camino llegan al pueblito medio raro pareciera que todo estaba perfecto viendo el panorama Edward dijo...

Para que nos enviara el Coronel Mustang aquí si parece que no hay ningún problema- con cara de enojado-

En eso su hermano menor respondió…

Bueno nii-san a lo mejor si pasa algo recuerda que el león no es como lo pintan.

Edward aun con cara de enojado dijo: bueno veamos...

Empiezan a caminar por el pueblo pero parece todo estar en orden así que mejor le preguntaron a un señor que estaba por ahí. Y Edward pregunta:

Disculpe señor ¿aquí ha habido crímenes o algo por el estilo por el que nos hayan llamado?

El señor que estaba en ese momento cargando unas cosas responde:

pues la verdad no... ¿Oigan ustedes son los hermanos Elric?

El hermano menor responde:

Si, si lo somos yo soy Alphonse

Y yo soy el alquimista de acero Edward Elric- Dice el alquimista con mucho orgullo.

El señor se queda pensando y al final dice…pensé que serias más alto

El joven alquimista se queda un momento en silencio y unos segundos después… Reacciona muy enojado queriéndose masacrarse al señor. Alphonse agarra a Ed para que nadie salga lastimado.

El señor se queda con cara de uff estuvo cerca así que dijo ok perdona es que nos dijeron que vendrían unos alquimistas a resolver los secuestros que hay en las noches.

Ok descuide lo resolveremos verdad nii-san?- Dice el pequeño hermano con tranquilidad

Si, Dice Edward con una expresión muy gruñona.

En eso Al se distrae con algo y dice...

Nii-san voy a caminar un poco haber que puedo investigar

Edward despistado dice: está bien Al pero... ¿ehh? ¿Adónde se fue con tanta prisa?...

El señor interrumpe al Alquimista de Acero: disculpe señor Elric si necesita un lugar donde quedarse esta mi posada que está en la esquina de haya.

Gracias oiga y ¿hay alguien que sea sospechoso?- pregunta Ed

Pues hay alguien... algunos dicen q es buena otros que es mala... es una chica enmascarada que al parecer detiene a los delincuentes pero aun así no desaparecen los secuestros, algunos dicen que es una distracción y q tiene una banda y cosas así...

Edward aun con dudas en su mente comenta: ok lo investigare. Pensando: que remedio me queda… ahora ¿donde está Al?

Mientras tanto Al…

Waa que lindo gatito, parece que se perdió me pregunto ¿de quién será? Mmm, si mi hermano lo ve, me mata ,no me dejara tenerlo waaa! Es tan malo- Con cara de enojado menciona Alphonse

Mientras seguía hablando solo…Una chica de estatura baja (como la de Ed) de pelo azulado grisáceo, y unos ojos azules .Se le acercaba al joven Alphonse diciendo un poco intimidada…

Este… disculpe señor…

Amm no soy un señor solo tengo 14 – responde Al un poco sacado de onda.

La chica responde: ¿enserio? Wow tu si creciste yo tengo casi 14 y sigo del tamaño de un frijol, pero bueno cambiando de tema… ese gatito es de la señora que está ahí y está muy preocupada por el ¿me lo darías?

A... claro- Al le da el gato a la chica un poco triste

La chica nota actitud decepcionada de Al así que le dice:

Muchas gracias… ¿mmm quieres acompañarme?

Bueno… -dice con timidez el Elric menor

Los dos van hasta donde está la viejita y muy alegre le dice a la chica…

A gracias pequeña estaba muy preocupada por el, que buena niña eres

La pequeña chica –De nada pero no soy una niña – frunce el ceño -… además… yo no lo encontré, fue este chico de acá - cambia en ceño con una sonrisa.

La señora voltea a ver a Alphonse, le sonríe y dice: gracias chico eres muy amable.

¿eh? A si de nada…- Contesta el Elric

Bueno ya nos vamos hehe- dice la chica un poco apresurada

Salen de la casa, y hay un momento de silencio así que la chica para romper el hielo dice:

Muchas gracias chico… esto… ¿cómo te llamas?

Soy Alphonse Elric- responde rápidamente

La chica piensa un momento dice:

Tu nombre me suena conocido, bueno da igual yo soy Sally West…bueno Alphonse fue un gusto conocerte me tengo que ir…-sonriendo y hace un adiós con las manos. Y al final ella se va corriendo.

Mientras al veía como se alejaba aquella chica aparece su hermano por detrás y le grita: ¡Alphonse!

Alphonse un poco distraído contesta: nii-san

¿Dónde estabas Al? te estaba buscando por todos lados- dice el Elric mayor

Bueno es que me entretuve con un gatito por ahí- dice Al

Ed da un suspiro- tú y tus gatos bueno vamos a la posada ya es tarde.

Si, oye nii-san ya investigaste lo ¿qué pasa en este lugar?-pregunta Al

Pues…-suspira - no mucho-dice Edward- solo que parece q hay una chica que ayuda en los secuestros y cosas así, ojala pudiera investigar más. Oye que hay de ti Al ¿encontraste algo?

Al contesta: Pues no, a lo mejor la chica que vi hace rato nos puede ayudar.

¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?- Pregunta Edward

Alphonse responde: una que conocí hace rato, al parecer vive por estos lugares.

¡Genial a lo mejor nos puede decir bien que pasa aquí!- dice muy alegre Ed- bueno y ¿donde esta?

Alphonse queda pensando y luego riéndose nervioso le dice a su hermano- este… no sé.

Se quedan los dos en silencio. Hasta que Ed dice:

Bueno ya que Al.

Llegan a la posada…en eso se disponen a dormir, a la media noche escuchan unos gritos. Este Alphonse lo escucha y le

Grita su hermano mayor:

¡Nii-san!¿Escuchaste eso?

Si vayamos a ver qué paso-Luego luego contesta Edward

Llegan afuera y ven a unos tipos rodeando a una chica encapuchada. Así que rápidamente Ed le dice a su hermano mayor.

¡Vamos Al hay q ayudarla!

Si- contesta el hermano menor

En eso de repente ven una luz a la distancia y todos los tipos se quedan tirados. Ed y Al se quedan sorprendidos con cara ¡¿de qué paso? La chica era la única en pie, por eso quedaron mas sorprendidos.

Espero que hayan aprendido la lección. ¡Tontos!- Dice la chica muy orgullosa.

Luego Ed la interrumpe: oye ¿qué haces aquí quiénes son esos tipos?

La joven mira a otro lado y dice: oh no…me tengo que ir rápido…

Ed dice enojado: ¡oye!¡ Hazme caso!

La chica ni se inmuta aplaude hace una neblina de humo, en cuanto desaparece la neblina ya no está. Unos segundos después llegan los policías del lugar.

Ed y Al aun sacados de onda, apenas notan a dos personas que estaban amarradas, pero Al que volteaba para ese lado se da cuenta y le dice a su hermano, los desamarran y uno de los policías le dice:

¡Genial! Atraparon unos secuestradores y salvo a esas personas ¡genial! Señor Elric, mis respetos.

El Joven alquimista un poco confundido le dice: pero – pero luego le interrumpe el policía si dejar hablar al pobre Edward.

-No diga nada señor es un gusto haberlo conocido, es un héroe-

Todavía confundido el alquimista trata de decirle al policía: pero yo…- pero nuevamente le interrumpe el policía sin dejarlo hablar.

-O también hay q darle gracias al hermano menor, gracias joven Elric- muy contento el policía.

Al y Ed tratan de decir que no hicieron nada pero el policía los seguía interrumpiendo.

-Bueno chicos bien hecho- Dice el policía, después de eso se va muy policías se llevan a los secuestradores y también se llevan a los q salvaron.

Ed y Al se quedan sin poder decir nada y pues muy confundidos… después de unos segundos para asimilarlo Ed al fin dice:

-Que ciudad tan rara-

-Nii-san mejor vámonos- dice el Elric menor- Ed le dice que si, y se van a la posada, para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Al día siguiente…después de un largo sueño Ed al fin se despierta después de un bostezo y estirarse un poco…

-O cielos que bien dormí a pesar de la noche extraña, mmm tengo hambre, Al vamos a buscar algo para desayunar.

Su hermano accede, salen de la posada y van a una tienda, ahí compran un poco de pan, salen de ahí, y Ed que ya no aguanta las ansias va comiendo-que rico está este pan- dice Ed sin poner atención en el camino. Razón por la cual choca con Sally la chica que había visto antes Al…

-Eso si dolió- dice Sally sobándose su cabeza, después mira a Ed que anda todo inconsciente por el golpazo, inmediatamente la chica va a auxiliar al chico.

-¿Estás bien pequeño amigo?- dice amablemente

En cuanto salen las palabras pequeño de la chica, resuenan como ecos por la mente disque inconsciente de Ed, y de improviso despierta con cara de eufórico, agarra a la chica de la playera y le grita:

-¿¡A quien le dices tan pequeño que se tiene que tener cuidado para no pisarlo eh?- Sally se queda muy sorprendida de la reacción del alquimista, pero Al le da un pequeño golpe a su hermano y hace que suelte a la chica toda ataradeada.

-Creo que mi nii-san está bien- dice un poco avergonzado el hermano menor, y ayuda a levantarse a la pobre Sally

-A gracias… ¿Alphonse verdad?- todavía un poco liada la joven.

Responde Al: Si esto… ¿tu Sally cierto?

Si-dice la chica un poco tímida.

Ed se levanta y se pone en medio de los dos- ¡Oye Al! ¡Porque hiciste eso!

-Porque, creí que la ibas a golpear nii-san- dice Al

Ed todavía enojado: no la iba a golpear, al menos no muy fuerte…

Sally pone cara de asustada- este... creo que me voy un gusto verte Alphonse- a punto de echarse a correr pero Ed la agarra de la capucha de su sudadera.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? tienes que respondernos unas preguntas- dice Ed aun agarrándola.

Nii-san no la agarres así- Al hace que Ed la suelte – Disculpa pero podrías ayudarnos necesitamos información- dice Alphonse

Claro, ¿que necesitan?- dice aun atemorizada la chica

Al responde: bueno es que nos mandaron a resolver los misterios de los secuestros mi hermano es un alquimista, El alquimista de acero y…

- Sally lo interrumpe- ¡El alquimista de acero! ¡Edward Elric y su hermano Alphonse! He oído hablar de ustedes con razón tu nombre se me hacia familiar... wow… y que los trae por aquí decías?

Ed le contesta: como decía mi hermano, nos mandaron aquí a investigar y necesitamos que nos des información.

A eto… ¿qué clase de información?- contesta un poco nerviosa la chica.

Contesta Al: pues solamente lo que sepas del grupo de secuestradores.

Además de la chica extraña con capucha- expresa Ed

Si, fue extraño como se encargo de esos malhechores- comenta Alphonse

Fue obvio que uso la Alquimia para escabullirse, debe tener un emblema con un círculo de transmutación o algo por el estilo- glosa el alquimista de Acero

Alphonse voltea a ver a Sally- ¿bien que nos puedes decir?

La morena contesta: pues la verdad no se mucho pero bueno… la verdad es que si hay una banda que secuestra gente para experimentar, y la chica de la capucha… pues trata de salvar a las personas que puede, pero la verdad es que… son demasiados y no puede ir a todos los lugares al mismo tiempo además de que la culpan también de los crímenes, cosa que no me parece justo.

Umm entiendo, ¿has sido testigo o has visto a esa chica?- pregunta Edward

¿Qué? -Responde nerviosa

Ed le argumenta- Pues obvio al parecer sabes mucho, así que ahora nos dices todo lo que sepas.

Ehh? Es todo lo que se…

Edward la mira con sospecha- bueno al vámonos a la posada seguiremos investigando.

Si nii-san, nos vemos luego Sally- después de decir eso se va con su hermano mayor. Sally se despide con la mano.

Cuando llegan a la posada, notan que esta derrumbada, cosa que los sorprende mucho a los hermanos, en eso llega el dueño del lugar y les comenta, que se había derrumbado por falta de clientes.

En eso Ed grita- Heyy! ¿Y nuestras cosas?

A este… están por ha ya las sacamos antes de la demolición ahí están- las señala.

Qué alivio- dice Ed después de un suspiro

A emm… nii-san y ¿dónde vamos A dormir?

Después que su hermano menor mencionara eso Edward se queda pensando – amm creo que tienes razón…

A Alphonse se le ocurre una idea y jala a Ed- hey! Alphonse que haces!- le exclama el pequeño alquimista

Mientras corre Alphonse jalando a su hermano se da cuenta que la persona que buscaba estaba ahí… en eso grita:

Sally!

La chica se sorprende al oír la voz del chico y voltea, ve a los dos hermanos corriendo hacia ella.- ¿emm qué pasa?

Perdona las molestias pero- dice Al- … ¿tienes algún lugar donde podamos descansar mi hermano y yo?

Uhh… bueno creo que hay espacio en mi casa… - dice la chica sonriendo

Enserio! Gracias! – dice alegremente Alphonse, en eso Ed se queda viéndola

No hay de que- con una amable sonrisa.

Los guía hasta la entrada de su casa- bien aquí pueden dejar sus cosas mientras

Bien


End file.
